Always There
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Post-fault. Elliot realizes how much he loves that one person that's always been there and how much he's pushed that one person away.


Author's note: Post-Fault

Disclaimer: don't own

Warnings: slash

Summary: Post Fault, Elliot seeks someone out for comfort who's always there for him but he's always pushed away.

Elliot looked around the hallway. He had been here yesterday, for help with a terrible tragedy… now he was here again, only this time it was hard not to think of it as "unloading all my angst on this guy who works ungodly hours as it is." But, the man had said to come along any time he felt like he needed someone to talk to. And boy, did he want to talk. He couldn't believe he'd pushed this man away so often. He should have known that the people you push away are actually the ones you should be on your knees thanking.

Preparing himself to receive no answer, or, even worse, for Huang to answer and reject him, he knocked.

"Just a moment!" Was the reply he got from inside. He took a deep breath. The door opened to reveal the small Asian psychiatrist dressed in a loose t-shirt and shorts. Elliot sighed. His timing was off, again. "Hey, doc, I was going to ask you to talk but I guess you're going to sleep so. Never mind."

Huang shook his head. "Elliot, I told you I'd be there if you needed someone. Come in." Elliot walked in, looking around. The apartment, he'd noticed yesterday, looked thoroughly unlived in. Huang had said he'd lived here for a few years. Elliot could hardly imagine what it must be like to live in a place for so long and have it still look so nice.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Elliot blinked. He'd known he'd wanted to talk to the man- as soon as he'd found out about Olivia's transfer request it had been the first thought he'd had. Talk to Huang. But he didn't know, now, what to say. He just wanted to be with him.

"I'm not sure." George let out a sound- almost a laugh.

"Elliot, something must have happened or you'd rather be getting a root canal than within ten miles of me."

Elliot was confused. Did George really think he hated him? "That's not true George, it's not you at all, I just don't like getting shrinked."

George shrugged. "If you say so. So do you have anything you want to talk about or should I bore you with a story from my days at Quantico?"

Elliot sighed. "Olivia asked for a new partner."

"Did anyone tell you why?"

"I think it's because of what I did when I was taken hostage by Gitano."

"What was it you did? You never did tell me."

"I tried… I tried really, really hard, to get Olivia to shoot Gitano so I would die."

George looked at Elliot with a mixture of emotions on his face.

"Do you still want to?"

"Die? I don't know. I just feel like, with Kathy leaving me and Olivia transferring, like there's no one who cares anymore."

"I care, Elliot."

"I know. As a shrink you care about everyone you evaluate." God, he wished Huang would say those three words to him. But he had to pretend. He couldn't deal with rejection yet again.

"Elliot. I care about you as more than as a case. As a person, as a friend, as…" Elliot suddenly wanted to know. Even if it was rejection he couldn't stand it any longer.

"As more than friends?" George looked at him oddly. Elliot felt his heart sink.

Suddenly, the doctor had him in a warm embrace. This wasn't a comforting embrace- this was loving.

Elliot looked at George's eyes, trying to read them, but as always Huang was unreadable.

"George, this is going to sound unbelievable but I'm in love with you." Huang looked at him, disbelieving.

"You love me? Really?"

"Yes." Elliot pulled the doctor close to him. He was closer to the man than he'd ever hoped to be. He whispered against his lips, "I love you, George Huang. I have for a long time without knowing." "I love you too, Elliot Stabler. Since I first saw you."

They both made the motion at the same moment. They pressed themselves tightly against each other, pushing their lips together. It was a tender, chaste kiss, one of comfort and love, promise and forgiveness, and new beginnings. It made them both hungry for more. George sighed, and Elliot used the opportunity to slide his tongue into George's mouth. He savored the taste, tried to make it last forever, but his lungs started hurting. He broke away reluctantly, long enough to get air, then came back. George took his turn, and he gently teased Elliot's tongue- yes! This was better than any kiss he'd ever had!- But eventually George broke away and set his forehead against Elliot's.

"I'd say that was a nice start."

"Me too. Now come here."

Elliot pulled George so that the small man was in his lap, nipping at George's lips, and then George snaked his hand over Elliot's chest, pausing at each bud. Elliot moaned softly, then he reached for George's shirt and before he knew it, they were both naked in George's bed. George stroked him and he thrusted, groaning. He was only seconds away and George seemed to realize it, because he stopped resumed his teasing of Elliot's tongue. Elliot gripped George and they stroked, finally climaxing together, shuddering.

"That was amazing, George." Elliot said in awe.

"You know, tonight is the first time you've used my name instead of 'doc' or 'Huang'."

Elliot smiled at him, then whispered into his ear "A lot's changed tonight. I've lost a lot but gained way more."

George took the bait with a smile. "What've you gained?"

"Love."

They cuddled together, whispering promises and assurances and love. It was an abrupt start to their relationship, but all they could think of was, "I can't believe he loved me all that time."


End file.
